fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Buddy Up/Gallery
Kyle does not get chosen for the "buddy system" for a field trip to the Dinosaur Museum, so Fanboy and Chum Chum have him be a part of theirs. And when they accidently fall off the bus and get lost in the desert, they have to put their buddy skills to the test if they want to escape. Buddy System How to get your license revoked.jpg|A lesson on how to get your license revoked?! Hank giving the reason he drives s2e23a.jpg|"A-and, that's why I can only drive to and from school." Hank 'in other news' s2e23a.jpg|"In other news..." Hank announces a field trip s2e23a.jpg|"Today is our..." Dinosaur Museum field trip.jpg|"Field trip to the Dinosaur Museum!" Everyone excited about the field trip s2e23a.jpg|We're going on a field trip! Hank 'in light of what' s2e23a.jpg|"Now, in light of what happened on last month's field trip..." Hank 'to the glue factory' s2e23a.jpg|"...to the glue factory..." Fankylechum's glue problem s2e23a.jpg|"I blame myself, for straying from the group." Hank 'we will be instituting' s2e23a.jpg|"We will be instituting..." Hank 'a buddy system' s2e23a.jpg|"...a Buddy System..." Hank 'for safety' s2e23a.jpg|"...for safety." F&C come forward s2e23a.jpg|Looks like Fanboy and Chum Chum really know how to handle this! F&C about to blow their whistles s2e23a.jpg F&C blowing whistles s2e23a.jpg|MILITARY WHISTLE! F&C saluting s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY SYSTEM IN EFFECT!" F&C 'best buds!' s2e23a.jpg|"BEST BUDS!" F&C have buddied up s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY...UP!" Kyle needs a buddy Class before choosing buddies s2e23a.jpg|Everyone, choose your buddies! Everyone going to choose their buddies s2e23a.jpg|Off we go. Kyle in the back of the room s2e23a.jpg|Looks like someone doesn't have a buddy... Kyle left out s2e23a.jpg|Poor Kyle. Yo and Lupe have buddied up s2e23a.jpg|Yo and Lupe are buddies even on a field trip. Kyle trying to find a buddy s2e23a.jpg|Kyle is still trying to find someone. Cheech and Nancy have buddied up s2e23a.jpg|A nerd and a newspaper boy make a team, huh? Kyle can't find a buddy s2e23a.jpg|Oh, dear. Kyle can't find a buddy. Kyle with F&C falling s2e23a.jpg|Here comes Fanboy and Chum Chum! Kyle after F&C fall s2e23a.jpg F&C greet Kyle s2e23a.jpg|"Hey, Kyle!" Main 3 after Kyle is greeted s2e23a.jpg Fanboy to Kyle 'you don't have a buddy' s2e23a.jpg|"Ooh, you don't have a buddy, huh?" Kyle does have a buddy s2e23a.jpg|"Of course, I have a buddy." Kyle tries to show where his buddy is s2e23a.jpg|"He's right...uh..." line from Kyle's perspective s2e23a.jpg|There's gotta be a buddy here somewhere. Kyle beginning to scan the line s2e23a.jpg|Hmm... Kyle scans the first part of the line s2e23a.jpg Kyle scans the second part of the line s2e23a.jpg Kyle scans the end of the line s2e23a.jpg|Looks like everyone's taken. Kyle stops on Chuggy s2e23a.jpg|Ah! Chuggy is alone! Chuggy reaches for something s2e23a.jpg Chuggy has a cactus s2e23a.jpg|Chuggy wants to take a cactus? Kyle's finger droops s2e23a.jpg|Finger wilt Chum Chum smacking Kyle s2e23a.jpg|"Don't worry, Kyle." Chum Chum 'we'll be your' s2e23a.jpg|"We'll be your buddy." F&C start to blow whistles again s2e23a.jpg|And thus, the whistle bit begins again. F&C's whistles aggravate Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Major aggravation! F&C toss whistles away s2e23a.jpg F&C grab Kyle's arms s2e23a.jpg|Grabbing the wizard's arms like buddies do F&C Buddy Up scream with Kyle s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY UP!" Fanboy 'ROLL CALL!' s2e23a.jpg|"ROLL CALL!" Fanboy 'CHUM CHUM!' s2e23a.jpg|"CHUM CHUM!" Chum Chum 'HERE!' s2e23a.jpg|"HERE!" Chum Chum 'FANBOY!' s2e23a.jpg|"FANBOY!" Fanboy 'HERE!' s2e23a.jpg|"HERE!" Fanboy 'KYLE!' s2e23a.jpg|"KYLE!" Kyle 'thimble-wits' s2e23a.jpg|"What are you thimble-wits doing?" Fanboy 'the buddy check' s2e23a.jpg|"THE BUDDY CHECK!" Fanboy 'most important part' s2e23a.jpg|"THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE BUDDY SYSTEM!" Chum Chum 'could save your life' s2e23a.jpg|"THIS DRILL CAN SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Chum Chum pokes Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Sidekick poke Chum Chum 'checked in yet' s2e23a.jpg|"FANBOY, HAS KYLE CHECKED IN YET?" Fanboy 'sound the alarm' s2e23a.jpg|"NOT YET! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO SOUND THE ALARM!" Fanboy sounds the alarm s2e23a.jpg|ALARM BUZZ! Overview of classroom s2e23a.jpg Overview of dark classroom s2e23a.jpg|Lights out! Searchlight doesn't see Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Oh no, the searchlight doesn't see Kyle! Where is he? Searchlight finds the main 3 s2e23a.jpg|"I'm right here, you idiots!!" Main 3 under searchlight s2e23a.jpg|You can turn off the alarm, now. Main 3 after alarm is sounded s2e23a.jpg Fanboy 'buddy check completed' s2e23a.jpg|"All right, Buddy Check completed." Fanboy 'present and accounted for' s2e23a.jpg|"All buddies present and accounted for." Chum Chum 'quite a scare' s2e23a.jpg|"You gave us quite a scare there, Kyle." Kyle about to release himself from F&C s2e23a.jpg|Wha -- Kyle, that's not nice! F&C flopping and spinning s2e23a.jpg|Mighty wizard release Kyle about to refuse s2e23a.jpg Kyle agreed to be a buddy s2e23a.jpg|"I have agreed to be your field trip buddy..." Kyle 'sheer desperation' s2e23a.jpg|"...out of sheer desperation." Kyle 'but i refuse' s2e23a.jpg|"But I refuse to be part of your ridiculous..." Kyle rejecting to be a part of the Buddy System s2e23a.jpg|"Buddies System." F&C about to tempt Kyle s2e23a.jpg|"Oh..." Kyle being tempted 1 s2e23a.jpg|"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle." Kyle being tempted 2 s2e23a.jpg|"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle." Kyle being tempted 3 s2e23a.jpg|{inhale} Kyle being tempted 4 s2e23a.jpg|"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle..." Kyle fed up with F&C s2e23a.jpg|"What?!" Fanboy to Kyle 'we were like you once' s2e23a.jpg|"We were like you once." Fanboy spits at Kyle s2e23a.jpg|''Oh, psh.'' Fanboy convincing Kyle s2e23a.jpg|''It's a field trip. Who needs a buddy? We're big boys, we can take care of ourselves.'' F&C reminisce for Kyle s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, how naive we were..." Baby Fanboy and Chum Chum 1 s2e23a.jpg|"Field trips are fun." Baby Fanboy and Chum Chum 2 s2e23a.jpg|"And safe." Baby Fanboy and Chum Chum 3 s2e23a.jpg|"I'm just gonna..." Baby Chum Chum walks to wishing well s2e23a.jpg|"Wander over here, all by myself." Baby Chum Chum looking at wishing well s2e23a.jpg|"And toss a penny into the wishing well." Baby Fanboy walks to cloud s2e23a.jpg|"I'll just stray over here..." Baby Fanboy looking at cloud s2e23a.jpg|"And watch this fluffy cloud." Baby Fanboy looking at hammer cloud s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, that one's shaped like a giant hammer." Baby Chum Chum at wishing well 1 s2e23a.jpg|Make a wish, Chum Chum! Baby Chum Chum at wishing well 2 s2e23a.jpg|I wish I had a... Baby Chum Chum suddenly greeted by bear s2e23a.jpg|VICIOUS, ANGRY BEAR?!? Bear attacking Baby Chum Chum s2e23a.jpg|ATTACK! Baby Fanboy attacked by hammer cloud s2e23a.jpg|Sometimes hammer clouds are NOT fun to watch. Baby Fanboy and Chum Chum in danger s2e23a.jpg|They were so naive, but now they know. Baby Chum Chum with bear on head s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum 'and that's how i lost' s2e23a.jpg|"And that's how I lost..." Chum Chum shows hook s2e23a.jpg|"THIS!" Kyle is shocked at the hook hand s2e23a.jpg|Chum Chum lost his hand?! Heh, imaginations. Chum Chum 'my toy hook hand' s2e23a.jpg|"My toy hook hand!" Chum Chum taking hook off s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum 'for an hour' s2e23a.jpg|"I had to wrestle that bear for an hour to get it back!" Main 3 after Chum Chum shows the hook hand s2e23a.jpg|Kyle's feeling worried for Chum Chum. Fanboy to Kyle 'think about it' s2e23a.jpg|"Think about it, Kyle." Fanboy to Kyle 'afford to lose' s2e23a.jpg|"How many toy body parts can you afford to lose?" Kyle turns to Chum Chum s2e23a.jpg|Kyle's thinking hard. Kyle turns back to Fanboy s2e23a.jpg|And so, Kyle's answer was... Kyle wants to get on the bus s2e23a.jpg|"Let's just get on the bus." The Bus and the Desert School bus in the desert s2e23a.jpg|Off we go! Everyone on the bus s2e23a.jpg|Gang enjoying the ride. Fanboy with walkie talkie s2e23a.jpg|"Purple Rain to Orange Julius, what's your 20? Over." Chum Chum with walkie talkie s2e23a.jpg|"Orange Julius to Purple Rain, I read you loud and clear, I am currently on the bus. Brace-face, do you read? What's your 20?" Kyle 'i don't know' s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, I don't know." Kyle 'i think i'm...' s2e23a.jpg|I think I'm... Kyle 'RIGHT HERE BETWEEN YOU!' s2e23a.jpg|"Right here between you!" Kyle after shouting s2e23a.jpg Fanboy to Kyle 'no need to shout' s2e23a.jpg|"No need to shout. We're right here with you. Do you copy?" Kyle understands perfectly s2e23a.jpg|"Yes, I understand you perfectly." Fanboy to Kyle 'proper terminology' s2e23a.jpg|"Please use the proper terminology." Kyle doesn't like this s2e23a.jpg|Do I have to?! Kyle '10-4' s2e23a.jpg|"10-4." Chum Chum to Kyle '10-4 what' s2e23a.jpg|"10-4 what?" Kyle '10-4 good buddy' s2e23a.jpg|"10-4...Good...Buddy." Fanboy to Kyle 'good to have you' s2e23a.jpg|"Ah, Rodger that. Good to have you back with us." F&C throw their walkie talkies away s2e23a.jpg|Done with the call for now. Main 3 on bus s2e23a.jpg Kyle 'that does it' s2e23a.jpg|"That does it!" Kyle's changing his seat s2e23a.jpg|"I'm changing my seat." Kyle trying to stand up s2e23a.jpg Kyle can't stand up s2e23a.jpg|No can do. Main 3 tied together s2e23a.jpg|You're tied to us. Why are we tied together?.jpg|"Wha -- why are we tied together?" We only have one parachute.jpg|"Because we only have one parachute!" Kyle 'this is ridiculous' s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Kyle's detaching himself s2e23a.jpg|"I'm detaching myself from you two cretins immediately!" Kyle holding cord s2e23a.jpg That's not the Buddy Cord!.jpg|"Wait! That's not the Buddy Cord!" Main 3 after Kyle pulled wrong cord s2e23a.jpg|Uh-oh Main 3 flying away from bus s2e23a.jpg|They fly out of the bus... Main 3 parachuting into desert s2e23a.jpg|...and land in the desert. That was the ripcord.jpg|"That was the ripcord." Parachute covering boys s2e23a.jpg|"You don't -- say." Kyle tossing parachute away s2e23a.jpg Kyle 'THE BUS!' s2e23a.jpg|"THE BUS!" Bus driving away s2e23a.jpg|And the bus continues on without them. Vultures and Invisable Kyle F&C wave goodbye to the bus s2e23a.jpg|Goodbye, bus! Kyle "Now, look what you've done!" s2e23a.jpg|"Now look what you've done!" We're stranded in the middle of the desert.jpg|"We're stranded in the middle of the desert!" With our buddies!.jpg|"With our buddies!" But, we're hopelessy lost.jpg|"But, we're hopelessly lost!" With our buddies! - again.jpg|"With our --" Fanboy stops to realize something s2e23a.jpg|"Wait." Fanboy "Do we have our buddies" s2e23a.jpg|"Do we have our buddies?" F&C begin to blow whistles yet again s2e23a.jpg|And the whistle bit happens once more! F&C blow whistles in the desert s2e23a.jpg|And this time, it's in the desert. F&C after blowing whistles the third time s2e23a.jpg F&C grab Kyle's arms again s2e23a.jpg|Everybody, grab arms! F&C Buddy Up scream with Kyle 2 s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY UP!" Fanboy 'ROLL CALL!' 2 s2e23a.jpg|"ROLL CALL! CHUM CHUM!" Chum Chum 'HERE!' 2 s2e23a.jpg|"HERE!" Kyle after Chum Chum shouts s2e23a.jpg|"FANBOY!" Fanboy 'HERE!' 2 s2e23a.jpg|"HERE!" Kyle after Fanboy shouts s2e23a.jpg|"KYLE!" Kyle 'i detest you' s2e23a.jpg|"I detest you." Chum Chum 'we're good' s2e23a.jpg|"Kyle's here! We're good!" Fanboy 'thank goodness' s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, thank goodness. For a second I was worried." Fanboy looks up s2e23a.jpg|What was that? Fanboy 'vultures!' s2e23a.jpg|"Hey, look! Vultures!" Three vultures s2e23a.jpg|"I bet they know where the food is!" Chum Chum 'let's follow them' s2e23a.jpg|"Let's follow them." F&C follow the vultures s2e23a.jpg|Ahh...and so on. Kyle has to get away s2e23a.jpg|''Oh, I gotta get away from these dingbats.'' As long as they can see you.jpg|''As long as they can see you...'' They'll follow you.jpg|''They'll follow you.'' Kyle has an idea s2e23a.jpg|"Hmm..." Kyle taking his wand out s2e23a.jpg Kyle casts invisibility spell - part 1 s2e23a.jpg|"Makemeus..." Kyle casts invisibility spell - part 2 s2e23a.jpg|"Invisibleis!" Kyle turns invisible s2e23a.jpg|Kyle turns invisible for the first time. Kyle can't be seen s2e23a.jpg|"Now, to tiptoe away..." Kyle's footprints s2e23a.jpg|Kyle's footprints give away evidence. Chum Chum 'BUDDY ALERT!' s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY ALERT! BUDDY ALERT!" Fanboy 'where's Kyle?' s2e23a.jpg|"Where's Kyle?" Fanboy and Chum Chum search for Kyle s2e23a.jpg|This is what happens when you are not part of a Buddy System. Chum Chum finds something s2e23a.jpg|Finding the footprints Chum Chum sees Kyle's footprints s2e23a.jpg|"I found his last set of tracks!" Fanboy zooms over in the background s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum must've stopped here s2e23a.jpg|"He must have stopped here!" Fanboy send out s2e23a.jpg|"Send out..." Fanboy 'the buddy flare' s2e23a.jpg|"...the Buddy Flare!" Chum Chum responding s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum reaches for flare s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum with flare s2e23a.jpg|Flare in position. Chum Chum ready to fire s2e23a.jpg Buddy Flare hits invisable Kyle s2e23a.jpg|An invisible Kyle gets hit by the flair. Flare flying away s2e23a.jpg Fanboy 'nothing!' 2e23a.jpg|"Nothing!" Fanboy 'use the buddy pole!' 2e23a.jpg|"Use the Buddy Pole!" Chum Chum responding again s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum stretching underwear s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum searching in underwear s2e23a.jpg|Searching the underwear satchel Chum Chum pulling pole out of underwear s2e23a.jpg|Holding things that are much too big? This is familiar... Chum Chum holding pole s2e23a.jpg|"Kyle! If you can hear us..." Chum Chum 'grab the pole!' s2e23a.jpg|"GRAB THE POLE!" Chum Chum ready to swing the pole s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum hits invisible Kyle with the pole 1 s2e23a.jpg|Ouch! Chum Chum hits invisible Kyle with the pole 2 s2e23a.jpg|That has to hurt. Chum Chum hits invisible Kyle with the pole 3 s2e23a.jpg|Too bad Chum Chum doesn't know he's invisible. Chum Chum 'it's not working!' s2e23a.jpg|"It's not working!" Chum Chum tossing pole away s2e23a.jpg Pole hits invisible Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Invisible Kyle gets hit with the pole once more. Fanboy is worried s2e23a.jpg|A worried superhero Fanboy 'fling the buddy acid!' s2e23a.jpg|"Fling the buddy acid!" Chum Chum responding yet again s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum reaches for acid s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum taking acid out s2e23a.jpg|Acid ready! Chum Chum struggles to take cork off s2e23a.jpg|Mad cork skills. Chum Chum successful at removing cork s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum spits out cork s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum in throwing position s2e23a.jpg|Get ready... Chum Chum about to throw s2e23a.jpg Kyle turning visible again s2e23a.jpg|Stop! Kyle was just invisible! Kyle 'i'm here!' s2e23a.jpg|"Here! I'm here!" Kyle and Chum Chum relieved s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, thank goodness!" Fanboy blows whistle loudly at Kyle s2e23a.jpg|A loud whistle! F&C grab Kyle's arms yet again s2e23a.jpg F&C Buddy Up scream with Kyle 3 s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY UP!" Acid spilling on Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Whoop, forgot about the acid. Kyle covered in acid s2e23a.jpg|Kyle, green is totally not your color. Kyle's body disintegrates s2e23a.jpg|The acid disintegrates his body Kyle's disintegrated from acid s2e23a.jpg|Eww. Cavemen Hot sun s2e23a.jpg|It's getting hotter... Main 3 on the ground s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, what are we going to do?" Kyle sweating s2e23a.jpg|You should've brought your sunscreen. Kyle there's no way out s2e23a.jpg|"There's no way out of here!" Kyle worrying s2e23a.jpg Kyle "wait a minute" s2e23a.jpg|"Wait a minute." Kyle 'why didn't i' s2e23a.jpg|"Why didn't I think of this before?" Kyle 'i'll just use' s2e23a.jpg|"I'll just use my wand and zap us all out of here!" Kyle reaching for wand s2e23a.jpg|That's a good idea. Kyle hold it s2e23a.jpg|Hold it! Kyle can't find his wand s2e23a.jpg|"Where did my wand go...?" Kyle uh-oh s2e23a.jpg|No one can resist Kyle's "???" face Fanboy turned into a caveman s2e23a.jpg|WHAT HAPPENED TO FANBOY?!? Kyle and Chum Chum see caveman Fanboy s2e23a.jpg|Kyle's disgusted face Chum Chum 'Fanboy turned into a caveman' s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, boy. Fanboy turned into a caveman." Chum Chum 'happens every time' s2e23a.jpg|"Happens every time he gets..." Chum Chum 'too much sun' s2e23a.jpg|"...too much sun." Kyle and Chum Chum look at caveman Fanboy s2e23a.jpg Caveman Fanboy holding Kyle's wand s2e23a.jpg|He looks more eradicate than usual. Caveman Fanboy breaks Kyle's wand s2e23a.jpg|That was our ticket out! Kyle 'my wand!' s2e23a.jpg|"My wand!" Kyle 'this isn't happening' s2e23a.jpg|"This isn't happening." Kyle 'i must be' s2e23a.jpg|"I must be delirious!" Kyle is shocked at caveman Fanboy s2e23a.jpg Caveman Fanboy scratching under arm s2e23a.jpg|What's he gonna do now? Caveman Fanboy has an idea s2e23a.jpg Caveman Fanboy guestures to Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Smell my hand! Kyle backing away s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, no!" Kyle won't smell Fanboy's hand s2e23a.jpg|"I'm not smelling your hand!" Caveman Fanboy doesn't like this s2e23a.jpg|NO?!? Caveman Fanboy is angry s2e23a.jpg|SMELL IT! SMELL IT! Caveman Fanboy means it s2e23a.jpg Kyle tempted to smell Fanboy's hand s2e23a.jpg Kyle 'one sniff' s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, fine. One sniff." Kyle grabbing Fanboy's hand s2e23a.jpg Kyle before he smells Fanboy's hand s2e23a.jpg Kyle sniffs Fanboy's hand s2e23a.jpg|{sniff} Kyle OHH s2e23a.jpg|"OHH!" Kyle gagging s2e23a.jpg Kyle with green face s2e23a.jpg|I'm gonna be sick Caveman Fanboy laughs at Kyle s2e23a.jpg|This was fun to Fanboy. Kyle trying to control caveman Fanboy s2e23a.jpg|"Chum Chum, do something to control this cretinous cro-magnon." Chum Chum with back turned s2e23a.jpg|Chum Chum? Chum Chum turned into a caveman s2e23a.jpg|Oh no, you too? Kyle looking at caveman Chum Chum s2e23a.jpg|Ack! Caveman Chum Chum tugs Kyle's cape s2e23a.jpg|"Bud-dy. Buddy, buddy." Caveman F&C like Kyle s2e23a.jpg|What is with them? Kyle with F&C as cavemen s2e23a.jpg| Kyle stop it s2e23a.jpg|"Stop it..." Kyle with hands out s2e23a.jpg|"...you two!" Kyle 'focus!' s2e23a.jpg|"Focus! We've got to work on getting --" Kyle BONK s2e23a.jpg|BONK! Kyle dazed s2e23a.jpg Kyle about to fall over s2e23a.jpg|Kyle's knocked out Caveman F&C with knocked-out Kyle s2e23a.jpg Caveman Fanboy drags Kyle away s2e23a.jpg|He's mine! Caveman Chum Chum wants Kyle s2e23a.jpg|No, he's mine! Caveman Fanboy dragging Kyle to his house s2e23a.jpg Caveman Fanboy close up s2e23a.jpg Caveman Fanboy hit with a club s2e23a.jpg|Knock-out! Caveman Fanboy about to fall s2e23a.jpg Caveman Chum Chum dragging Fanboy and Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Mine! Caveman Chum Chum close up s2e23a.jpg Caveman Chum Chum BONK s2e23a.jpg|BONK! Dinosaur! Kyle dragged on the ground s2e23a.jpg|The knocked out wizard is being dragged. Kyle's eyes open s2e23a.jpg|Hey, look! He's waking up! Kyle waking up from knockout s2e23a.jpg|"Huh?" Kyle lifting head s2e23a.jpg|"What?" Kyle knowing he's been dragged s2e23a.jpg|"Wait a minute...if Fanboy's dragging me..." Kyle dragged by Fanboy s2e23a.jpg|"And Chum Chum's dragging him..." Main 3 getting dragged s2e23a.jpg|"Then, what's dragging Chum Chum?" Dinosaur dragging main 3 s2e23a.jpg|"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-" Main 3 see dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|"DINOSAUR!" Dinosaur roaring s2e23a.jpg|ROAR! Kyle pushing F&C to dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|"Here!" Kyle about to run away s2e23a.jpg|Gotta run. Dinosaur tosses F&C away s2e23a.jpg Dinosaur about to run s2e23a.jpg|Oh, no you don't! Kyle running s2e23a.jpg|RUUUUUUN! Kyle looking back s2e23a.jpg Running from the dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|HE'S GONNA EAT ME! Kyle running to cliff s2e23a.jpg|Look out! Cliff! Kyle about to fall over cliff s2e23a.jpg|Whoa! Kyle stops his fall s2e23a.jpg Dinosaur finds Kyle s2e23a.jpg|Nowhere to go, now. Kyle looking at dinosaur s2e23a.jpg Kyle 'help!' s2e23a.jpg|"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Kyle is horrified s2e23a.jpg Kyle in front of dinosaur's mouth s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, I guess this is the end." Kyle signs off in panic.jpg|"This is Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason signing off." Caveman F&C with walkie talkie s2e23a.jpg|"10-4, Good Buddy?" Caveman F&C respond to call s2e23a.jpg|"Buddy?" Caveman F&C dancing s2e23a.jpg|They're going nuts, again. Caveman F&C go crazy s2e23a.jpg Caveman F&C BONK s2e23a.jpg|BONK! Caveman F&C return to normal s2e23a.jpg|They snap out of their caveman states. F&C realize their call s2e23a.jpg|Did we just get a call? Fanboy 'Kyle!' s2e23a.jpg|"Kyle!" Fanboy talking to Kyle via walkie talkie s2e23a.jpg|"You got Fanboy." Fanboy get's Kyle's message s2e23a.jpg|Loud message to the max. HELP!.jpg|"HELLLLLLLP!!!!!" Fanboy 'buddy alert!' s2e23a.jpg|"Buddy Alert! Buddy Alert!" Chum Chum 'our buddy's in danger!' s2e23a.jpg|"Our buddy's in danger!" Fanboy jumping into walkie talkie s2e23a.jpg|Geronimo! Chum Chum jumping into walkie talkie s2e23a.jpg|We're coming, Kyle! Near Perish Sequence Kyle listening for F&C s2e23a.jpg|Listening for his friends. Kyle still listening for F&C s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY UP!" F&C jumping out of Kyle's walkie talkie s2e23a.jpg|And out they come! F&C here to save Kyle s2e23a.jpg|"We're here!" Dinosaur roars at main 3 s2e23a.jpg|ROAR! Kyle to F&C 'thank goodness' s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, thank goodness." Kyle to F&C 'how do we get out of this?' s2e23a.jpg|"How do we get out of this?" Kyle to F&C 'what's the plan?!' s2e23a.jpg|"What's the plan?!?" Chum Chum 'there's no plan' s2e23a.jpg|"Huh? Uh, there's no plan." Chum Chum 'for our buddy' s2e23a.jpg|"We're just here for our buddy." Kyle 'no way of escaping' s2e23a.jpg|"So, we have no way of escaping from this beast?" Main 3 turn to dinosaur s2e23a.jpg We're getting eaten s2e23a.jpg|"Looks like we're gettin' eaten!" Boys after Fanboy's sacrafice decision s2e23a.jpg|"As..." As buddies!.jpg|"Buddies!" Dinosaur roars at main 3 again s2e23a.jpg|Whoa! Watch the roar! Main 3 look over the cliff s2e23a.jpg Main 3 still look over the cliff s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum 'what do you say' s2e23a.jpg|"What do you say to..." One last Buddy Up.jpg|"One last Buddy Up?" Kyle in tears s2e23a.jpg|Realizing what he had done Kyle crying s2e23a.jpg|This is defiantly something to cry about. Kyle 'oh, why not' s2e23a.jpg|"Oh, why not?" Kyle 'if i must' s2e23a.jpg|"If I must perish..." Kyle 'i can't think' s2e23a.jpg|"I can't think of..." Kyle 'two more' s2e23a.jpg|"Two more deserving people..." Kyle 'with me' s2e23a.jpg|"To perish with me!" That's so sweet, Kyle.jpg|"Aww, that's so sweet." Kyle taking whistle out s2e23a.jpg Kyle about to blow whistle s2e23a.jpg|1...2...3... Kyle blows the whistle s2e23a.jpg|BLOW! Kyle gives one last Buddy Up, part 1.jpg|"Buddy..." Kyle gives one last Buddy Up, part 2.jpg|"Up." Kyle raising hand s2e23a.jpg Fanboy touching Kyle's hand s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum touching Fanboy and Kyle's hands s2e23a.jpg Main 3 holding hands high s2e23a.jpg|Best friends forever! Dinosaur grabbing hands s2e23a.jpg|Huh? The dinosaur wants to be our buddy, too!.jpg|"The dinosaur wants to be our buddy, too!" Dinosaur smiling s2e23a.jpg|"Buddy?" Fanboy to Kyle 'we told you' s2e23a.jpg|"See? We told you the Buddy System could save your life!" Fanboy and Kyle watching the dinosaur s2e23a.jpg Chum Chum likes the dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|"Who's a good dinosaur?" Dinosaur breaking cliff s2e23a.jpg|Oh, boy. Main 3 and dinosaur don't notice cliff breaking s2e23a.jpg|No wonder they can't see the cliff breaking. Main 3 playing with dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|Looks like they made a new friend! Main 3 and dinosaur realizing broken cliff s2e23a.jpg|"Uh-oh..." Main 3 and dinosaur on broken cliff s2e23a.jpg|And the cliff wears away. Main 3 and dinosaur about to fall s2e23a.jpg|Nowhere to walk, now. Main 3 and dinosaur start falling s2e23a.jpg|They fall! Hank and the Dinosaur Hank didn't like the museum dinosaurs s2e23a.jpg|"Pssh. Those museum dinosaurs were nothin' but bones." Hank 'a little moxie' s2e23a.jpg|"I wanted to see a dinosaur with a little moxie." Hank sees falling dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|"You know, like that big one fallin' out of the sky towards us right now --" Hank screams at falling dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|"AHHHH!" Main 3 and dinosaur falling s2e23a.jpg|Here they come! Main 3 and dinosaur fall onto the bus s2e23a.jpg CRASH! s2e23a.jpg|CRASH! Dinosaur sitting on bus s2e23a.jpg|"Uh-oh." Hank 'hit the road' s2e23a.jpg|"Field trip's over. Time to hit the road!" Hank 'is everyone here' s2e23a.jpg|"Is everyone here?" Everyone on dinosaur s2e23a.jpg|Wow! Now THAT'S what I call a ride! F&C with whistles on dinosaur s2e23a.jpg F&C about to blow whistles a final time s2e23a.jpg F&C blow whistles a final time s2e23a.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum blow whistles for the last time. F&C final Buddy Up scream s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY UP!" Everyone screaming Buddy Up s2e23a.jpg|"BUDDY UP!" Kyle pushing dinosaur's mouth open s2e23a.jpg|Ooh, looks like Kyle got a better (and stranger) place to ride. Kyle in dinosaur's mouth s2e23a.jpg|"Can't I ride on the back of the dinosaur like everyone else?!" Stay with your buddy, Kyle.jpg|"Ah-dat-dat-dat! Stay with your buddy, Kyle." Kyle sees something s2e23a.jpg|Hmm... Kyle reaching for something s2e23a.jpg|What "buddy" was he talking about? Kyle and a skull s2e23a.jpg|A skull?! Back of dinosaur's head s2e23a.jpg Dinosaur riding everyone home s2e23a.jpg|The dinosaur rides everyone home into the sunset. To return to the "Buddy Up" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries